Present invention embodiments are related to systems, methods and computer program products for an Internet of Things (IoT) device to automatically renew its credentials. In particular, present invention embodiments relate to systems, methods and computer program products for an IoT device to renew its credentials at predetermined time intervals or after one or more conditions are detected.
The IoT is the internetworking of a variety of physical devices, buildings, and other items that are embedded with one or more of electronics, sensors, actuators, and software, and have network connectivity that enable these items to collect and exchange data. IoT devices can access different services on a network such as, for example, an Internet or other networks. Many IoT devices use a default password that may or may not be changeable after a first use. Owners of IoT devices, typically, don't often change passwords used by their IoT devices, if at all. Further, many IoT devices do not provide a way to easily maintain passwords or other credentials. Thus, if a password or other credential of an IoT device is compromised, an unauthorized person or entity may have access to confidential information for an extended period of time.